


To Go Even Further Beyond

by sporange



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporange/pseuds/sporange
Summary: Mark likes to set personal challenges for himself. Today he decided to set a personal pleasure challenge. Of course, Amy helps, too.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark fischback - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	1. A Nice Start to the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! My name is Sporange and welcome back to another fic! Today we are determining the lengths Markiplier will go to for pleasure! This is an on-going fic that will also include a scene with the ever beautiful Amy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s always been adventurous. Always testing how far his body can go. Sure, it makes for great views when he hurts himself on camera. But what about testing how far he can go doing something that could never be monetized? At least not on YouTube anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! My name is Sporange and welcome to this fic! Today we're going to explore what it means to go even further beyond the normal levels of pleasure.

Mark has had a naturally high libido his entire life. It comes with having a naturally fit body. He’s always looking to expel excess energy. If he isn’t screaming at his computer or running or working out with the gorgeous Alex Tima, he’s yanking it all day and all night. Amy, bless her, does what she can, but no normal human could hope to keep up with the raw animal power that is Mark’s dick. There are some days when he can’t think of anything other than trying to get off. During his younger years, he had to record videos without pants on so that he could rub one out in between recordings. Mark has now figured out a routine that works for everyone. If he physically exhausts himself first thing in the morning, there’s a chance that he can be a productive member of society for the rest of the day. If he keeps himself busy with a bunch of projects at the same time, he has even managed to distract himself from the monster that is his cock.

The thing is, today he just wants to see how many times he can get off while truly enjoying the act. He’s already figured out how many times he can cum in a day, but that was more about speed and efficiency. Now he wants to know what it takes to go even further beyond in the name of pleasure. 

The day starts with Mark is lying in bed, just waiting for his alarm to go off. Amy is still sleeping next to him. She knows what’s happening today. She’ll help as she can, but this is a challenge for Mark from Mark. He can’t expect her to give up a whole day devoted to his pleasure. She for sure would, but Mark wouldn’t take advantage of Amy’s sweet nature. Besides, someone has to care for Chica and Henry while Mark is otherwise occupied. He silences his alarm prematurely and walks to his recording room, clad in only a pair of low-hung joggers.

His recording room is just down the hall and is relatively soundproof. Perfect for creating content as well as for being a giant perv who prefers to watch porn without headphones. Mark boots up his computer, the fans whirring alive. He makes certain that his cameras are all off and nothing is recording his screens. He’s made that mistake a time or two. Incognito mode is engaged.

He’s mentioned in streams and videos that porn truly isn’t his thing; the fake acting and the annoying, whiny moans that seem to be a plague in the porn industry do nothing for him. But there is something to be said about amateurs and truly passionate actors. After scrolling for a moment, Mark settles on a video and watches while mindlessly rubbing himself through his joggers. As per his usual, he wasn’t wearing underwear.

Before even sitting down, Mark had been at half attention already. While watching the screen and listening to the sounds of fucking, no fake moans here, he’s getting harder. The gentle rubbing through his pants provides pleasant friction, radiating throughout his core. Not yet ready to give in to his growing need, he opts to move his unoccupied hand to his chest and play with his nipples. They were sensitive, and the ministrations sent jolts of pleasure through his body, building up in his awakening cock. Dancing his fingers between each nipple, giving pinches here and gentle swirls there, he closes his eyes and leans back in his chair. He is hard now. The people on the screen are lost to him. He only feels his own hands. The moans from the speakers are lost, hearing only his heartbeat. He feels his heartbeat, too, pulsing in his cock strong enough to be felt through the thin fabric that was starting to become a frustration. Yet, in an effort to prolong his pleasure, Mark moved his hand from his pebble-like nipples to instead tug on his hair. He always did enjoy a little bit of pain with his pleasure. Maybe his fans were right? Maybe he is a masochist. Still slowly rubbing himself through his pants, Mark tugs at his hair. He is really getting into it. His breathing quickens. 

Finally conceding to his need for more pressure around his cock, Mark lifts his hips and lowers his pants to just above his knees. He can’t be bothered to do any more than that. His dick is aching and droplets of pre-cum are gathering at the tip. Firmly grasping his base, he starts a slow and steady rhythm of the all too familiar motion of up and down. His other hand leaves his hair and travels down to fondle his neglected balls. Their weight and velvety texture are appreciated for only a moment before his thoughts are consumed by the gratification that is nearing all too soon. He never was very good at edging himself. It was much too easy to give in to the pleasure. To welcome it and bask in the release of pent up energy. Today, though, he will have to try to hold off. 

Slowing the pace of the hand that was wrapped around his cock, he refrains from cumming. He focuses instead on the hand that is cupping his balls. He still feels immense pleasure, but he is able to gain back a small amount of control. Still pumping his cock, albeit, at a much slower pace and lighter pressure, Mark’s other hand travels further south. 

At this point, he is completely spread-eagled in his chair. He is leaning back as far as possible and his legs are as wide as they can be. Somehow his pants had been pushed down and were now off of him completely. Not for the first time in his pursuits of pleasure, Mark’s fingers gently press against his puckered hole. He quickly gives his fingers a thorough lick and proceeds to start the slow process of stretching himself. He has only ever explored this particular part of his body a few times, but he definitely enjoyed it. 

This pattern continues for a few quiet moments. The long-forgotten video on his screen had ended and is now silent. His eyes are closed, his breathing shallow. Slow pumps up and down with one hand. One finger in and out. Deliberate pumps. Up and down. Two fingers now. In and out. Stretching. Unrushed. Up and down. In and out. Three fingers. Measured breaths. Up. Down. In. Out. Repeat. 

He relaxes into the movements. Up. His thumb swirls around his tip, slickening his hand with his pre-cum. Down. In. His middle finger brushes against the bundle of nerves he had been searching for. Out. He almost whines as his fingers completely leave his cavity. Only to feel full a moment later as he plunges his fingers in again, knowing exactly where to aim each time now. Up and down. In and out. Low moans escape his lips between ragged breaths.

His movements pick up speed. Mark no longer has full control of his limbs and he doesn’t care. He needs relief. He now keeps his fingers inside himself. Continuously stimulating the bundle of nerves therein. His arm aches from the rapid pumping of his length. His cock now openly weeping. His release is close. Head still back into his chair, eyes shut tight, he labors to fill his lungs with enough oxygen. With a few last jerks of his wrist, he lets go. Cumming. Hard. Lights flash behind his eyelids. He removes his fingers from his sensitive hole. 

After a moment, his breathing calms. He opens his eyes to see that his chest and stomach have ropes of cum dripping down them. He had apparently also reached his desk in a few spots. Unconcernedly, he licks his hand free of the sticky, white residue before setting about cleaning the rest of his body. Using some tissues, he makes quick work of it and pulls his pants back on. Still a little sticky, Mark decides that he wants a shower now. Already excited for round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! And, as always, I'll see you in the next chapter! Buh-bye!


	2. A Relaxing Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! My name is Sporange and welcome back to the fic! Today we're going to see a hot and steamy shower scene. Oh boy!

Coming back to his bedroom, Mark notices that the bed is now empty. Amy and the pups must be elsewhere in the house. He enters the en suite bathroom. The bathroom where many videos had been filmed. Some of those videos were even for his YouTube job. Mark muses about the little amateur “pornos” that he and Amy have filmed. He’s always deleted them afterward but knowing they were on camera added a bit of spice to their already hot and steamy relationship.

Turning the shower on, Mark waits for the hot water to kick in. In the meantime, he continues his daydreams about his wonderful girlfriend. Her fit body rubbing against him. His hands caressing where he wanted her hands to be. Fingers danced across his chest. From the edge of his pants upwards, following the path of his scar. Light touches across each pec before heading back down along his ribs. The room was starting to steam up, both figuratively and literally. Not one to waste perfectly good water, he removes his joggers and jumps into the stream of hot water.

The water adds a slickness beneath his touches. Rivulets rush down between every muscle. He relaxes and enjoys the water and steam for a moment. Closing his eyes, his mind wanders once more. His thoughts go to Amy. He starts to play with his half-awoken member. Wishing his hands were replaced by much smaller and gentler ones.

The water sprays down his back. The pressure is welcomed. It almost feels like kisses down his spine. The warmth like pleasant pillows pressed against him. The water flows like gentle touches down this chest and sides. He moans softly, barely above a whisper, “Ammmmmy”. He draws it out as if he had just eaten the most delicious treat.

“Yes?” came a reply, also barely above a whisper. His eyes fly open. His hand stills on his fully erect length. Looking down, he sees soft, creamy hands wrapped around his chest. Tilting his head to look behind him, he is met with two brown eyes gazing back at him. They were framed by long, brown hair. They both smile. Without breaking eye-contact, Amy moves her hands to replace Mark’s that had stilled midway down his cock. 

She begins pumping at a slow but steady pace. All the while peering at him with as much love and adoration as he hopes his face is showing. Allowing himself a brief moment of selfishness, he closes his eyes and tilts his head back to rest on Amy’s shoulder. She places gentle kisses along his neck and at the base of his ear, suckling for a moment on the lobe. A low, guttural moan escapes his lips. A hunger grows in the pit of his stomach with each agonizingly slow movement of Amy’s hand.

In the blink of an eye, Mark twirls around and hugs Amy close to him. Immediately, they share a deep kiss under the waterfall of the shower. He nudges them so that she is pressed against the wall, his hands traveling up and down her slick skin. He tests the weight of each of her breasts. Tweaking the rosy buds at their peaks. His lips slide from her mouth to her neck, nipping at the tender spot along her jawline. Amy’s hands, meanwhile, busied themselves by leaving scratch marks up and down his back only to settle firmly on his firm butt. Soft mewling noises escape her lips. Her eyes close. She’s enraptured in their joint pleasure as much as he is.

Mark slightly thrusts his hips forward, just enough for Amy’s eyes to open. He thrusts again. His hardness rubs against her swelling lower lips, eliciting new noises from her. Their gazes meet and their mouths curl into matching grins. His thumb flicks over her nipple. She gives his butt a fleeting squeeze. They continue these small movements; they keep a steady pace of thrusts as they scour each other’s bodies. No matter how often they were together like this, it always felt special.

Without a word needed, they both angled their hips on the next thrust and Mark enters her tight passage with ease. He pauses once he is fully inside of her, enjoying the sudden envelopment encompassing his aching cock. Amy’s walls twitch around him, squeezing him from base to tip. He focuses his kisses along her neck as she moans for more.

Mark starts a desperately slow tempo. He wants this to last for as long as possible, but also knows that it can’t; they are both too worked up for it to last long. His hands wander Amy’s body as she continues making the most delightful noises. He kneads her breasts, giving her nipples gentle pinches; she digs her nails into his back and shoulders. 

“Mark, nngh, faster. Please.” Amy pants. Waiting for just this command, Mark’s hips burst with speed and force. Both of their bodies are now hotter than the forgotten water that still pelts them. He pumps as fast as he can, kissing anywhere and everywhere: her face, neck, shoulders, anywhere he can reach. They are both desperate for release. Amy’s hands claw at his back, definitely hard enough that he’ll have marks tomorrow. 

Pumping in and out. Out til just his tip remains. In to the hilt. Again and again. His hands travel from her hips to her breasts and back again. Holding on so tightly he fears he might leave some bruises. Amy’s legs are trembling, they no longer support her. Instead, she is pinned to the wall by Mark’s body; completely dependent on his support. They both make low guttural noises, neither capable of words at the moment. Using the last of his energy to pump even faster, even harder, Mark nears his release, knowing that Amy is not far from her own.

Wrapping Amy’s legs around his waist, Mark buries himself to the root. She convulsively rubs her sensitive nub against his pelvis, riding out her orgasm to its fullest. Mark’s dick is being strangled on all sides. His balls constrict as he spills deep into her. She milks every last drop out of him. They pepper each other’s faces with kisses and whispers of euphoric adoration as they slowly come down from their joint orgasms.

Twisting his body, Mark shuts off the water. He carries Amy out into their bedroom and gently lays her on the bed. He cuddles up next to her as they both return to normal breathing rhythms. They doze in each other’s arms and allow their bodies to air dry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! And, as always, I will see you in the next fic! Buh-bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again, everybody! And, as always, I will see you in the next fic! Buh-bye!


End file.
